Le cœur d'une Nation
by DjoDjoCute
Summary: Seconde Guerre mondiale. L'Allemagne vient d'envahir la France à la grande satisfaction de sa personnification, Ludwig. Mais il se retrouve vite confronté à la réaction explosive de son amant, Italie. Ce dernier a, en effet, du mal à contenir une seconde de plus tout ce qu'il a dans le cœur. Gerita


**Voici un tout nouveau One-shot. Je l'ai écrit en collaboration avec une de mes amies (Nom de plume: Apela DelaTour). Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si vous remarquez que le style d'écriture diffère de mon style habituel. C'est un One-shot Gerita qui tient compte de la théorie qui veut que le Saint-Empire romain germanique et Allemagne soient la même personne. Allemagne a simplement perdu ses souvenirs. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

 **Crédit: Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

Le cœur d'une Nation

1940\. Deuxième Guerre mondiale. Les bombes tombent sur la Manche, la blitzkrieg - terme dont la traduction en français est « la guerre éclair » - a eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt, causant une confusion palpable de l'armée française, inquiète de la conquête de leur pays par l'Allemagne. Arrêt sur image, sur l'écran d'un appareil photographique.

Le pays de la France avait été infiltré par les Allemands après que ces derniers aient traversé la forêt de Verdun, qui semblait pourtant infranchissable. À présent, la France devait faire le deuil de la drôle de guerre et elle semblait s'écrouler sur place comme des dominos, compte tenu de la poigne d'Allemagne sur ses frontières.

Coulissement du télémètre de l'appareil photographique. Arrêt sur une autre image. Sur cette image se trouve un fauteuil brun et noir où un jeune homme blond, impassible, devant un bureau de bois dans une pièce aux couleurs foncés comme ses vêtements, sur lesquels le symbole de la croix gammée était cousu sur son épaule.

Avec cet homme au cœur de glace, se trouvait un jeune frêle au cœur de fleurs épineuses, mais fragiles. Il rougissait, tranquille, apparaissant doux, sans laisser paraître son mal-être indescriptible et innommable. C'est ainsi qu'en aurait pu le décrire un passant dans ce couloir sombre, ainsi que - surtout - le soldat nazi, qui quitterait la pièce dans quelques instants après avoir énoncé les bonnes nouvelles - très bonnes selon la Nation allemande.

Calmement, dans sa main Allemagne tenait un verre de vin. La France était capturée, ou du moins, il l'espérait royalement ; il était similaire à un lion devant son duché, dans son territoire de la savane. Il appréciait à ce moment-là sa mainmise sur les enfants de la patrie qu'il détestait : la France.

Il se soustrayait des règles et des lois promulguées durant la Révolution française, qui protégeaient les droits de l'homme ; ces dernières étaient bafouées et ridiculisées par lui-même, Allemagne, en la présence d'Italie, le frère de France.

Il fallait dire que dorénavant France était dans des troubles intenses, compte tenu de sa situation géographique et militaire. C'était du moins l'avis d'Allemagne, qui croyait dans l'absolu que son ennemi de toujours avait été capturé, et quelle joie il ressentait en ce moment même !

–La France s'est officiellement rendue. L'Amnistie a été signée dans le même wagon que lors de la Grande Guerre, comme le voulait Hitler pour humilier la France, exprima l'officier nazi présent sur place auprès de la personnification du pays de l'Allemagne.

Feliciano, aussi connu comme l'Italie du Nord, n'aurait pas dû être choqué par cette déclaration. La France avait été envahie depuis plusieurs jours déjà et les rumeurs de collaboration du maréchal Pétain avaient bon train. Mais les faits avérés ont toujours ce pouvoir de faire réagir lorsqu'ils sont exposés.

Ludwig, représentant de l'Allemagne, se mit à sourire malicieusement, assis confortablement dans son bureau dont les murs et les meubles étaient de nuance aussi sombre que ne devait l'être son cœur.

D'une voix tranchante, il déclara à son subordonné :

–C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Je suis maintenant impatient de me rendre en France par moi-même et d'humilier sans limite ce cher Francis, dit-il en faisant référence à la personnification du pays de l'amour.

–Monsieur, malheureusement, M. Bonnefoy n'était pas parmi eux. Nos hommes ont vite appris qu'il a fui vers l'Angleterre lors de l'évacuation de Dunkerque !

Le cœur de Feliciano, qui était assis juste à côté de son amant, se réchauffa à cette annonce. Son grand frère était sain et sauf ! Quel soulagement !

Néanmoins, Ludwig eut une réaction totalement à l'opposé du sien. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, claqua d'un coup sec et fortement audible tout en hurlant :

–Quel lâche ! Fuir de la sorte plutôt que de me confronter ! Je n'ai pas passé ces deux dernières décennies à subir le chantage de la France ainsi que ses privilèges obtenues après la Grande Guerre pour aboutir à ça ! Comment serait-ce possible que Francis soit parti, alors que tout était préparé à l'avance, que tout était commandé par moi-même !

–Excusez-moi, mais ce n'est pas…

–Retrouvez-le le plus rapidement possible, qu'on attaque l'Angleterre, qu'on bombarde Londres ! N'importe quoi pour convaincre Arthur de me rendre ma proie ! Je me fiche qu'il soit le plus puissant empire du monde !

–Ludwig, murmura Italie d'une voix faible.

–Je suis l'Allemagne et le monde entier se doit de se plier devant moi !

Là, ce fut trop pour le cœur du fils de Rome qui implosa. Il frappa ses mains sur la table, en un claquement plus fort que celui de l'Allemand quelques secondes plus tôt, hérissant les cheveux du jeune officier, très surpris. Ce dernier recula brutalement, frappé de plein fouet par cette réaction. Le souffle court de l'italien s'arrêta quelques secondes, et son cœur, qui bondissait follement dans sa poitrine, lui donna une sensation désagréable.

Ludwig, lui, avait arrêté de bouger, consterné par la scène, puis, il le vit… Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Par commodité, il ordonna :

–Veuillez quitter.

Le soldat quitta par la pièce attenante. Les sanglots incontrôlés du pays latin dominèrent désormais la pièce dont l'atmosphère avait plongé dans la mélancolie et - même - la colère. Le coeur de la pièce devint l'épicentre des souffrances subies en silence par l'Italien ; .les échos d'une personne en détresse respiratoire et dont les battements de coeur se répercutèrent brutalement sur les parois des murs comme sur un plafond acoustique.

Ludwig ignorait ce qui tourmentait son amant, mais une telle image de déchéance lui était insoutenable. Son aimé était la joie et l'innocence pure. Il voulait que cela reste ainsi. Il s'approcha donc de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, le réconforter et chasser tous les démons qui s'étaient emparés de lui. Mais Feliciano recula avec sa chaise, puis se leva pour esquiver l'action de son compagnon. Ludwig en fut blessé. Insécure, il implora :

–Feliciano ?

–Laisse grand-frère tranquille, entendit-il.

Cette audacieuse demande le prit au dépourvu. Il était rare - extrêmement rare, il faut dire - qu'Italie émette une opinion ou une demande aussi acerbe. Jusqu'ici, il s'était contenté de lui obéir et d'écouter les conseils de Mussolini et de ses autres dirigeants dont les actions instrumentalisaient l'avenir d'Italie et d'Allemagne avec leurs propres objectifs de mauvais augure.

Allemagne se positionna plus confortablement sur son fauteuil, se demandant combien de temps cette surprise allait perdurer et si Italie allait continuer sur sa lancée.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Que lui prend-t-il ? se demanda-t-il intérieurement. Quelle étrange réaction !"

Il poussa un soupir d'inquiétude. Il se questionnait sur le changement de réaction rapide et extrême d'Italie, dont les yeux habituellement sereins se révélaient à cet instant tout autrement. Ses yeux et les traits de son visage semblaient épuisés et des larmes - semble-t-il de supplice - faisaient transparaître un désespoir encore plus profond. Ses iris plongeaient dans l'eau salée de ses yeux si amicaux auparavant et à cet instant, désespérés. Son coeur battait la chamade; si fort qu'il se demanda si Allemagne était en mesure d'entendre le tempo avec ses propres oreilles.

La situation d'Italie s'était définitivement détériorée. Il croyait qu'en raison de l'économie chancelante de l'Allemagne sur laquelle exerçait une influence notable le führer de manière positive, il ne serait jamais possible que son compagnon puisse redevenir ce qu'il était. Redevenir un homme bon et amical, tout en n'étant pas sous l'influence d'un homme aussi monstrueux. Ne plus voir cette personne folle de rage et d'amertume, aveuglée par sa volonté de combattre France, son ennemi de toujours.

Leurs querelles à eux d'eux, entre la France et l'Allemagne, remontaient à des générations, et ce conflit se mesurait aux efforts d'un pays comme de l'autre d'acquérir l'Alsace et la Lorraine, par exemple.

Mais France était le grand frère d'Italie ! Il chérissait toujours ses souvenirs d'enfance, cette lointaine époque où il vivait à Rome avec son père, Empire romain, et ses frères dans un pur cocon de bonheur. Ho ! Son coeur était suspendu à ses lèvres ! Comme il voudrait retourner dans le passé, prendre son papa dans ses bras pour ensuite lui présenter avec fierté ses derniers dessins tandis que ses frères s'amusaient à jouer à l'épée dans le jardin. Ils étaient protégés de la guerre, inconscients de leurs statuts de nation.

Mais vint le jour où Germanie, le père de Ludwig, vint envahir Rome et tuer son géniteur. C'était l'écroulement non seulement d'une des plus grandes civilisations mais aussi d'une des plus belles vies de famille. Le traumatisme de cette chute épouvanta Italie et ses frères qui évitèrent de justesse l'effondrement d'eux-mêmes, petites nations naissances sur les cendres de leur paternel. Mais les tribus germaniques augmentèrent la tragédie en les séparant par la distance et en accentuant leurs différences ethniques.

Italie, tout en détresse, prit alors conscience de la réalité et, devant l'adversité, il jura de se battre. Oui, il allait combattre. Non pas ses ennemis ! Mais la pression du peuple qui pouvait le pousser à haïr sa propre fratrie !

Jamais il ne laisserait ce monstre qu'est la guerre, ces barreaux que sont les frontières, ce poison qu'est la cupidité lui enlever son amour pour sa famille. Sa famille, grandiose, mais dont les monarques du passé, le pouvoir colonisateur et les idéologies dévastatrices des derniers siècles avaient corrompu l'esprit, jusqu'à empêcher l'épanouissement de pays africains et asiatiques, voire sud-américains. Il avait vu - et voyait encore - sa famille s'entredéchirer pour des bagatelles.

Et ce fut pour cela qu'il ne pouvait plus rester complice de cette haine qu'éprouvait son amant vis-à-vis de France, son frère aîné. Il trouva enfin la force d'exprimer:

–Tu as gagné, tu as vaincu tes supposés ennemis. Tu as envahi la France, d'accord ! Tu as même envahi la Pologne, les Pays-Bas, la Belgique et bien d'autres pays. Arrête maintenant avant de te faire haïr comme après la Grande Guerre ! Comment pourrais-tu vivre dans une vie où tous les gens qui te connaissent un tant soit peu t'haïssent comme moi je t'aime ?! Les gens, ces gens de ton peuple sur les chars d'assaut, combattent à l'extérieur et vivent les pires cauchemars ! Des gens, tu le sais fort bien, sont en train de mourir ! Et si tu attaques l'Angleterre, nous entrerons définitivement dans une autre guerre mondiale ! Quand ta soif de conquête sera-t-elle assouvie ? Combien de temps avant que le glas de la mort résonne et te fasse succomber ? Tu es immortel mais pas éternel !

Ludwig fut impressionné. Il était plutôt rare que son bien-aimé soit aussi éloquent - ou bavard ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir avec tant d'aplomb devant ses actes qui lui semblaient tout à fait ordinaires ?

La souffrance d'Italie était intense. Il se rappelait d'une époque pas si lointaine où lui-même avait essayé de convaincre Saint-Empire romain germanique - le nom de son aimé durant leur enfance respective - de se retirer des combats autrement plus exténuants et meurtriers durant le Moyen-Âge. Il lui avait dit de rester sur ses gardes car entrer en conflits avec d'autres pays signifiait se créer des ennemis. Il l'avait prévenu du sort de son propre père, l'Empire Romain, mais malgré ses avertissements, il n'avait pu empêcher le pire d'arriver, et ce pire survint en 1806.

Il se rappela quand son futur amant lui avait tendu la main, lui proposant de le rejoindre dans sa quête de bâtir le plus vaste empire que le monde ait connu… et lui avait refusé, repoussant toutes ces ambitions futiles, insistant sur le fait qu'il aimait le Germanique tel qu'il était et qu'il n'avait nul besoin d'être puissant pour l'impressionner. Estomaqué, il avait fui et il ne le revit que le jour où il dut partir en guerre. Il lui promit qu'il reviendrait. Italie attendit jusqu'à ce fatidique jour de 1806 où son aimé revint pleinement adulte...sans aucun souvenir de lui. Napoléon avait fait s'écrouler le Saint-Empire qui fut ensuite remplacé par une nouvelle entité: l'Allemagne.

Le silence dans la pièce sembla s'éterniser. Italie pleurait toujours. Il attendait une réponse de son aimé, un signe de lucidité derrière toute cette folie provoquée par la guerre et le régime Nazi. Mais ses espoirs furent brisés lorsque Ludwig parvint enfin à répondre :

–Je suis désolé, Italie, mais nous sommes déjà entrés dans une autre guerre mondiale. Il est trop tard pour reculer. Nous devons saisir notre chance de faire payer à France la façon dont il me traitait entre la Grande Guerre et maintenant.

–Pardonne-le ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire ! Tu vaux mieux que des paroles lancées en l'air par mon propre frère ! Pardonne-le, je t'en prie !

Lui-même avait pu pardonner son grand-frère, qui a été en grande partie responsable pour la perte de mémoire de son chéri. France avait été rendu fou par la folie des grandeurs ! Il comprit qu'il n'avait nullement eu l'intention de lui faire du mal de la sorte. Alors pourquoi Ludwig ne pouvait pardonner de simples humiliations ? Combien de temps il faudrait encore succomber à la tentation du pouvoir avant que tous puissent vivre et se chérir comme à l'époque de l'Empire Romain, pendant laquelle la plupart des membres de sa famille vivaient dans un grand bonheur et une telle quiétude que jamais ils n'auraient cru s'empêtrer dans des guerres fratricides ?

–Nous sommes des Nations, répondit l'Allemand. Le pardon n'existe pas chez nous car l'Histoire elle seule peut juger de notre existence et de notre mort lorsque cette dernière viendra nous quérir. Il n'y a que la certitude qu'il faut se battre pour survivre, que seuls les plus puissants continuent d'exister et qu'il faut rendre la monnaie de leur pièce aux autres nations qui nous humilient. Pour tout cela, nous, les Nations, vivons pour combattre nos semblables, sinon nous mourrons. Notre devoir est de combattre jusqu'à notre dernier souffle et France le sait bien, tout comme Angleterre. Nous sommes comme dans un jeu d'échecs ; les experts de ce jeu savent que certaines tactiques ont des adjectifs provenant de pays, comme « russe », « allemand », « espagnol », etc. Les tactiques de nos armées sont similaires à ces combats stéréotypés. L'agressivité des Allemands tout comme leur impassibilité et leur magnanimité sont illustrés dans les pages des livres de l'Histoire, et leur combativité sont tout autant des marques de citoyens qui ne trahissent pas leur propre idéaux dans leurs combats et restent identiques à ce qu'ils sont habituellement. L'Allemagne reste identique à elle-même. Elle ne trahira pas ses alliés, dont les tactiques se complémentent aux nôtres.

–Et si jamais je te trahissais, Allemagne ?

Deux coeurs à l'unisson se mirent à arrêter. Une probabilité impensable avait été suggérée. La situation devenait chaud bouillant. Ludwig eut particulièrement peur de ce que cette phrase impliquait. Devait-il y voir un sous-entendu quelconque ? Devait-il craindre que ce dernier puisse se distance de lui dans une situation où l'Allemagne aurait des difficultés ? Mais c'était Italie, il n'oserait pas...

–Feliciano, tu n'oserais quand même pas me faire ça ?

–Tu m'as semblé sous-entendre que nous ne sommes que des pions dans un jeu d'échec. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que mes dirigeants ne se retourneront pas contre toi et que je n'aurai pas le choix de m'y plier ?

–Comment pourrait-ce être le cas, alors que nous sommes des Nations si puissantes ? De proches alliés ?

La seule personne que Ludwig ne pourrait tolérer d'avoir pour ennemi, c'était bien Italie. Cet être si joyeux, si loyal, si généreux, d'un amour d'ange ! C'était le premier à lui avoir offert son amitié et puis son amour de manière réciproque. Leur passé, leur présent et leur avenir étaient tous les trois précieux, cousus dans son cœur, permettant ainsi de faire circuler la vie autrement insignifiante sans la présence de l'Italien.

Il ne se doutait pas que cet être si admirable et si notable avait aussi été une part importante de son enfance, malheureusement tout effacé de sa conscience. Italie n'osait pas non plus en reparler, ayant longtemps accepté que ces souvenirs ne reviendraient jamais à son plus grand malheur.

Son malheur, il le vivait au jour le jour, avec la nature de l'étrange relation qui se consumait entre lui et Allemagne. Il revivait souvent ces émotions de déplaisir, de souffrance nostalgique. Et l'amour de Ludwig ne serait vraisemblablement jamais suffisant pour calmer sa frustration intérieure que l'autre ne saurait saisir.

Trop de souvenirs douloureux se ravivèrent. Et Italie se remit à trembler. Alerté, Ludwig enlaça de ses bras le corps fragile et vulnérable de l'Italien. La petite tête à la chevelure brune s'enfouit au creux de l'uniforme couleur kaki et huma l'odeur virile, si familière et si sécurisante. Il entendit des mots chuchotés à son oreille. Des mots d'amour. De l'affection pure. Il se sentait comme l'être le plus chanceux au monde d'être ainsi l'objet d'une telle adoration. Mais il se sentait également le plus maudit, en raison de sa condition de Nation.

Car l'être qui le câlinait n'en demeurait pas moins un être pris en otage par des monstres plus accrochés à l'idée de sang et de douleur qu'à des idéaux de paix et d'amour. Il aurait tout fait pour le ramener à la raison, mais la pression de tout un peuple aura été plus forte.

–Je t'aime Feliciano, murmura Ludwig. Je sais que tu ne me trahiras pas. Et je te promets de ne jamais te faire de mal, d'accord ?

–Je t'aime aussi Ludwig, se soumit-il, comprenant qu'il était inutile de tenter de le raisonner davantage.

Il l'aimera toujours même s'il finira un jour par commettre les pires crimes contre l'humanité.

Quelle ironie ! Italie était toujours perçu comme un être très faible, très naïf, très stupide. Davantage prêt à lever le drapeau blanc et à pleurnicher plutôt qu'à se battre avec dignité. Mais au final, n'était-il pas plutôt le plus fort des Nations ? Malgré le fascisme imposé par Mussolini, il avait su résister à son idéologie toxique et garder sa volonté propre. Ce n'était pas le cas de la majorité des autres Nations. Le spectre du pouvoir, de la domination et de la prospérité sembla définitivement plus fort que les liens de famille, d'amitié et d'amour. Mais pourquoi la haine devait-il toujours l'emporter ?

Italie aurait souhaité que les Nations n'aient jamais existé. Qu'il puisse naître comme un humain normal, dans un monde uni où il pourrait vivre son idylle avec Ludwig dans un univers qui accepterait l'amour entre deux hommes. Mais la réalité était qu'ils étaient des Nations, dont les besoins formels étaient similaires aux mortels… mais avec des désirs qui se mêleront éternellement à ceux des peuples qu'ils représentent.

 **Merci d'avoir lu. Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés lorsqu'une histoire a plu.**


End file.
